Roswell
by ASHANTI
Summary: What really happened back in Roswell back in 1947. *NEW!! CHAPTER 8!!!!*
1. The Call

Title: Roswell Author:Ashanti Spoilers: none Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate or anything that has to do with it. So you no sue.  
  
Stargate SG-1 Roswell  
  
It was a cold wintery night in the Colorado Springs. The snow was falling and the moon shined an eerie glow on to the clouds above the city. It was nearly two in the morning when the phone rang. Jack scrambled to find the phone in the dark.  
  
"Hello" Jack said as if he were the grumpiest man alive  
  
"Colonel O'Niell, its Hammond we..."  
  
Jack inturrupted "General, do you have any idea what time it is? Geese, normal people are trying to sleep."  
  
"Yes I know what time it is Colonel, but we need you and the rest of SG-1 down here now!"  
  
"Sure, but I have a few questions... why does SG-1 have to be there? Im trying to enjoy my vacation, and what is going on?"  
  
"Well all other teams are off world right now except SG-9, but they leave in an hour, so that leaves you guys. And I cant really tell you over the phone but I can tell you that it has to do with some top secret space reasearch."  
  
"But sir don't we work for "top secret space reasearch"?"  
  
"Yes but this is somthing else conpletely different."  
  
"Okay, so when do I need to be there?"  
  
"By atleast five o'clock, we need to debrief a.s.a.p."  
  
"Does anyone else know yet?"  
  
"Teal'c and Jonas do cause they're on the base, but we need to notify Major Carter"  
  
"Okay so why don't I give her a wake up call"  
  
"Alright Colonel, see you in a few hours."  
  
General Hammond hung up the phone. Jack wasnt expecting it so he had the I- dont-even-get-a-goodbye look on his face. So now he had to call Sam. He hung up the phone and pick it back up. He began to dial Sams number.  
  
"Hello" Sam said tiredly.  
  
"Hey Sam, it's Jack"  
  
"Oh, good.." she had to look at the clock because she didnt know what time it was "good morning sir."  
  
"Come on, lose the sir were on vacation for cryin out loud."  
  
"Alright good morning Jack."  
  
"Much better!"  
  
"Um, why are you exactly calling me, its only a little after two?"  
  
"Just giving you a wake up call. Well actually Hammond wants us to get down to the base by five. It has somthing to do with..."top secret space reasearch", but thats all I know."  
  
"Okay, I guess i'll see you in a few hours then."  
  
"Alrighty then... bye?"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"See ya later?"  
  
"Bye sir."  
  
"Buh bye!"  
  
"Colonel?!"  
  
"Okay okay okay, bye."  
  
~TBC~ ____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Well was it good? outstanding? stupid? to short? PLZ R&R!!!! Trust me each chapter gets even better!!! I'll put the next chapter up in a few days. laterz 


	2. Debriefing

Title: Roswell  
  
Author:Ashanti  
  
Spoilers: maybe a LITTLE from Night Walkers.But if you havent seen it it wont give anything away.  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate or anything that has to do with it but it would be cool to own it!  
  
Notes: If you think my story is boring, well it will get MUCH better in the chapters to come. Or if u really have an idea that you think will be better than mine (yea right) just e-mail me(click my name) or put it in the review.  
  
  
  
Chapter2- Debriefing  
  
"Hey kids" Jack said as he entered the briefing room to take his seat at the table.  
  
"Good Morning Sir." Sam said accross the room already to debrief.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow half smiling. Then General Hammond entered the room.  
  
"Good morning SG-1. Your all probably all wondering why your here so early and on the middle of your vacation. Well you all have heard of the Roswell incident right?"  
  
"Uh.. me and Teal'c havent" Jonas muttered.  
  
"I'll explain later. Well the people who are reasearching down there think that we might know what they've got.  
  
"You mean the UFO?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes they think you may be able to identify the type it is."  
  
"Sir i've seen the pictures of the ships parts. It looks like foil and sticks!!I'v never seen a ship like that so can I go home now?"  
  
"Colonel Its much more than that. The real ship has never been seen by civilians. So thats why they could use your help down there. So the picture you probably saw was some sticks and foil. That was just a cover up from the real ship they found. And you couldn't blame them for what the cover up looked like, it was pretty good for the 40's."  
  
"Sir,"Sam budded in,"General Hammond may be right. Whatever they have down there may be a valueble source of technology for earth."  
  
"Whatever" Jack mumbbled.  
  
Teal'c and Jonas look more than confused.  
  
"I do not understand. May someone please inform me of this Roswell inciedent?" said Teal'c  
  
"Yea, what exactly happened in Roswell?" Jonas added.  
  
"About 400 miles south from here is a town called Roswell New Mexico. In 1947 hundreds of people claimed to have seen an Unidentified Flying Object, or UFO, in the sky. Then they said it crashed into earth. At first they told the public it was just a weather balloon that popped in the atmosphere. Later they told the public that it was a UFO but it was mostly destroyed and there were no survivors. But aparently the ship is still in one piece and no one but the scientests and military officers who guard the area. So who knows what they've found."Sam lecutered.  
  
"Ah..." said Jonas, seeming kind of bored,"Im assuming they are the scientests and military people?"  
  
"Yea"Sam said.  
  
"Thank you for informing me Major Carter." said"the big guy".  
  
"Well now thats taken care of you need to get ready to leave for Roswell, your plane leaves at eight, and when you get to the airport you will meet General Richardson. Then he will take you directly to the site" said the general.  
  
"General Richardson?" asked Jack  
  
"Yes he is in charge of the project down there.Alright your all dismissed."  
  
Everyone exited the briefing room but Jonas and Sam.  
  
"You knew about the Roswell Incident didn't you?" said Sam.  
  
"Well yea, I don't want everyone starting to think i'm weird or somthing. Ah...you guys all think i'm weird anyway.Oh well."  
  
"I never said that!" Sam snapped.  
  
"Oh yea, then what does Colonel O'Niell think of me?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Lets get some breakfast.'' Sam said as she left the briefing room.  
  
~TBC~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______  
  
Well was this any better? Well the next chapter will be even better. I know what will happen I just need to write it!! It will be up soon. 


	3. Welcome to Roswell

Diaclaimer: I wish I owned Stargate but I dont.  
  
Spoilers: none at all!!  
  
Roswell CH.3  
  
"Wow, I think i'm gonna be sick!" Jonas said as he stepped off the plane at the Roswell airport.  
  
"First time on a plane, eh?" Jack said.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So, welcome to Roswell, a small city in the middle of no where. Home of the most famous UFO we'll be seeing later. Oh yea, the nice cold-n-sunny weather were having with a high of..." Jack stopped and looked at Jonas.  
  
"Yo Jonas,"he tried wispering," Did you watch the weather channel today? Whats the high tempature here?"  
  
"Um.. 58 degrees with a chance of snow."  
  
"Oh yes, 58 degrees with a chance of SNOW?!"  
  
"Um, well thats what the guy on tv said."  
  
Jack just looked at him funny.  
  
This was not the avarage mission for SG-1. They didn't take their usual gear. No P-90's. No C-4's. No Zats. No staff weapons. It just wasn't the same go to a planet, kill some goa'uld, save the world kind of mission. It would be some boring scientific kind of mission that would intrest everyone but Jack. So SG-1 walked through the airport until they came across some tall old guy with a military uniform on. Then the man spoke to them.  
  
"Hello i'm General Richardson. You must be SG-1. I could tell by the patch on your uniforms."  
  
Jack looked down at his uniform. He felt kind of embarrased. It was his usual green uniform he wore down at the base every other day. Then he lookes up at the general and gave him a cheesy I don't like you kind of smile.  
  
"Uh... hi, i'm Colonel Jack O'Niell, this is Major Samantha Carter..."  
  
"Hi"  
  
"...that tall guy is Teal'c*he nods his head*, and thats Jonas...Quinn*sticks his hand up like he was waving*."  
  
Jack made sure he had stressed their military rankings. He felt like he wanted to brag a little bit. And he wasn't used to saying Quinn, but he figured he should or Jonas may have had a fit.  
  
"Well I hope you guys are ready to see what we've been working on for years, its absolutly amazing." Richardson said.  
  
"You do know we work for the SGC, so you do know that we see stuff like this every. So you should know this will probably be pretty boring for us." Jack said.  
  
"Yes, well we should be getting to the site now."  
  
So SG-1 exited the airport and followed the General out to the parking lot. Then he walked up to a small white SUV and unlocked it.  
  
"Well I guess we'll be needing to take turns getting there now wont we?" Jack laughed.  
  
"No htat wont be necessary. There are six seats in here, and lucky for us, there are only five of us! One of you can sit in the front with me and the rest of you can sit in the back!" Richardson chuckled.  
  
Jack got an angry look on his face but then said,  
  
"Well I guess I get the front!"  
  
"Sir," Sam objected, "I think I should sit in the front, I don't want to sit in the back with a bunch of smelly boys!"  
  
"SMELLY ?" Jonas said," Um sorry, but I showered this morning."  
  
"As did I" said Teal'c. Sam just glared at them.  
  
"Major i'm your Colonel so therefore I should get the front!"  
  
"No!"They evily stared at each other for a minute.  
  
"Hello are you getting in?" asked the General.  
  
"Yea hold on. Okay sir, lets settle this over rock paper scissors."  
  
"But I suck at that game."  
  
"Um you must have bad luck than. Well lets play."  
  
So Jack and Sam slammed their hands down three times. Jack had rock. Sam had paper.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes! I won! In your face Ja... Colonel, in your face!"  
  
"Ja? were you gonna say my name?Well I told you that I sucked." Sam blushed and got into the car. Then Jack did.  
  
"It will take about take about 30 minutes to get to the site." General Richardson said.  
  
"30 minutes!" Jack yelled, "I thought it was in the city, kinda."  
  
"It's 15 miles east of the city."  
  
"Oh"  
  
After that it was pretty much silent. Teal'c was sitting in the back inbetween Jack and Jonas. He kept glaring back and fowrth between the too. He looked at Jonas, who was facinated with the car. He had never traveled like that before. His people were just starting to make way of traveling like that. He was playing all the buttons in the back when he discovored the cigarette lighter. Then he started playing with it when he burnt his finger. Teal'c wanted to laugh, but he couldn't, he was Teal'c. Then Teal'c looked at Colonel O'Niell, who was taping random beats on the window with half his face smushed into it. Man was he bored. Then Sam was in the front with a big smile on her face. She kept looking back at Jack and giving him these ha-ha-I-won kind of look. When Jack finally relized it he blew her a kiss. Sam turned around and blushed. Later they drove up to these two security officers.  
  
"May I see some ID please?" one of them said. the general pulled out his wallet and showed it to the guy.  
  
"Oh thanks General." he said.  
  
"Are we there yet?" the colonel whined.  
  
"Yea"  
  
The General parked the car. They all got out. When Sam looked up at Jack to give him an evil yet cute look for what he did in the car back there, but instead burst out laughing.  
  
"What?!" said the Colonel, almost not wanting to know what was going on. Sam pulled out a mirror she kept in her pocket and handed it to him. He looked into the mirror and saw that where his face was on the window left a big red spot.  
  
"Ahhh..... God how come no one told me?"  
  
"Er, sir, I couldn't see your face was on the window."  
  
"I knew that Major"  
  
Then the General started talking. " Well if you two stopped flirting, we can take you to the ship."  
  
Jack and Sam both blushed. Then some scientest walked up to them.  
  
"This is Doctor Kelso, he will take you to the ship and explain some of the things to you." explained Richardson.  
  
"Things?" asked Jonas.  
  
"Yes, some of the thing we found with the ship. Well I should let you be on your way." The General turned around and left.  
  
"Well lets go to the ship." said Doctor Kelso, with a nerdy girly voice wich sounded like he needed to blow his nose. So SG-1 and Doctor Kelso walked off to the ship. They saw somthing big and shiny so the assumed it was the ship. They walked up to it till they could tell what kind of ship it was. Then they all stood in horror but Jonas.  
  
"Well what kind of ship is it? I'm pretty sure its not goa'uld. so what is it? he said.  
  
"Shut up Jonas" said Jack.  
  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c all had the exact same expression on their faces. Jaws dropped, eyes wide open. They all wanted to say somthing but they were all to shocked. Finally Sam uttered somthing-  
  
"Oh...m.my...god..d"  
  
  
  
~TBC~  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______ Ha ha ha! now you gotta wait to see what it is. No one no's, but me!!! Okay it may be hard imagining Teal'c with his jaw dropped and eyes wide open, but do you know that look he get on his face when he's all freaked out? well thats what it looked like. and trust me you will see some action in the next few chapters!!!!!!!! 


	4. To Many Questions

Title:Roswell  
  
Author:ASHANTI  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own stargate. other people do. lucky freaks.  
  
Notes: Okay my sister(whose pen name is blah blah) wrote this mean review to this person(hobbitfan) who wrote a mean(yet funny) fanfic about jonas. it has my name on the review also, but I didnt even know my sister wrote my name on the review. i guess she figured that because i like jonas too that i was mad about the story as well. i know that the fanfic was ment for entertainment pourposes only. my sister is just too young to see that. oh well.yea yea, blah blah blah. on with the story... : )  
  
Roswell Chapter 4  
  
After a while of of staring at somthing that seemed impossible aparently wasn't.  
  
"The ship appears to be Asgard." said Teal'c.  
  
"Yea, I think we realize that." Jack snapped,"Well Doctor, can we look inside?"  
  
"Sure, just be careful, we are still examining most of the ship though."  
  
"Have you found anything with it?"Sam asked.  
  
"Nothing much, just some tobloid with some writing on them. This race was very advanced as far as we could tell and their computer systems are very complex to our unterstanding."  
  
"Yea, well were gonna have a look around." said Jack.  
  
"Can I see the tabloids?"asked Sam.  
  
"They are being examed right now, but i'll get them to you in about an hour though, okay?"  
  
"Okay, I'm going inside right now." Jack felt as if he was being ignored. He fianally got the attention he wanted, so they all walked into the Asgard ship. They were happy to see that the ship had nothing unusual about it. Jack started looking around and had a somewhat happy smile on his face.  
  
"Ya know, since we don't have a mother ship, this one will do just fine.''  
  
"Sir we dont even know if it is capeable of flying anymore. Now if I can get in to the computer system, I might be able to find statistics of this ship."  
  
"Alright Carter, get to it."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
After about an hour, Carter finally got into the computer. She tried reading it but she didn't know the Asgard writing very well. Then she made a horrorific discovery.  
  
"Sir this ship was stolen. The ships security system must have known that the Asgard race was not prerent at the time it was last operating."  
  
"Oh really?" Asked Jack.  
  
"Wait, hold on, your saying someone other than the Asgard took this ship and slammed it on to earth? asked Jonas.  
  
"Well yes, and yes." just then Dr. Kelso came in.  
  
"Hello..um, here are the tabloids you wanted to see." Dr. Kelso handed the tabloids over to Sam, she looked at them and she had almost the same look she had on her face when she first saw the ship.  
  
"Uh sir," Sam freaked out, these tabloids are in goa'uld."  
  
"Oh really? Uh I mean oh crap. Teal'c we need ya for a sec."  
  
"Do you need me to translate these tabloids for you O'Niell?"  
  
"Why yes Teal'c that may be nice." So Teal'c studied the notes for a quick second.  
  
"These appear to be notes taken by the goa'uld when they were on their mission. It says that the goa'uld's ships could not reach earth so they stoled an asgard ship in order to attack earth."  
  
"So are you saying that the goa'uld have become incredibly advanced in 50 years?" asked Jonas.  
  
"It appears so."  
  
"And does it say where they went?" Jack asked.  
  
"None."  
  
"Oh god... Hey Doctor, did you or any of your buddies find any bodies on this ship?"  
  
"Um, thats classified sir."  
  
"Oh don't give me that crap. I've probably seen more of what you've seen in a single day then you'll see in your entire life. Now tell me, did you find any life forms on this ship?"  
  
"Um," Jack walked up to Doctor Kelso, grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him in the wall.  
  
''We are dealing with the future of this planet, now tell me or i'll...''  
  
''Okay, okay. We found a dead human, or what it seems like a human. And we found two snake like creatures. One was perfectly preserved and the other was in a water like substance.''  
  
''For cryin' out loud, why didn't you tell us this before?''  
  
"Well it is classified. its part of one of the biggest secrets in the world. Like your stargate program."  
  
"Are they still alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well where are they?"  
  
"Er...Nevada...Area 51."  
  
"That place really exists?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well guys were going to Area 51."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
TBC.... 


	5. cant think of a chapter name. how 'bout ...

ROSWELL  
  
ok, someone sent me a review asking how come the goa'uld less advanced than now steal an asgard mothership? well if they would wait, you may find out. then asked why attack earth? well dont the goa'uld hate the taur'i? Then they said sg-1 knows that area 51 exists and that they've been there plenty of times. Your answer- Okay, okay okay.I forgot about all those ep. where they went to area 51.I did some reasearch and a few ep. where they went to area 51. oops... I LOVE stargate but I havent memorized every ep. especially in seasons 2 and the begining of season 3. n-e-wayz this is a fan fic. what do you expect?! Ah... I hope i'm not being boring or mean. sorry if I am. thanks for the reviews!! ; )  
  
Disclaimer: No stargate owenin' here.  
  
Sorry it took so long.I've been working on other stories:p  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sg-1 was on their way to Area 51. Doctor Kelso came with them to show them the simbiotes and other things they had found. Jack yhought of Kelso being a total dork. He was like Daniel but much worse and neardier. Jack kept feeling guilty for thinking Daniel was the dorkiest person on earth, but was he wrong, way wrong. This guy had the nerdy voice, the big circle glasses(so did Daniel but at least he had heard of contacts.), the lab suit, heck, he even walked like a dork. Thats when he walked by Jack on the plane and tripped on him.  
  
"Comon, get off me!" Jack yelled as he threw Kelso off of him.  
  
"Ahh...sorry sir." Kelso felt guilty but took his seat behind the Colonel. It was quiet on the plane so Jack wanted to start a conversation.  
  
"So what else did you find on the ship?"  
  
"We found several objects aside from the tabloids and the 'simbiotes'."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well for starts we found an object that seems to fit over your hands. It appears to be some kind of mind control device, but we are unsure. Our scientests are trining to figure out how to use it. We havent been able to even turn it on."  
  
"Well good."Jack said sarcasticly.  
  
"You need naquada in your blood to use such an object." said Teal'c.  
  
"Naquada?"  
  
"Yes, it is a very valuable element which does not occur naturally in this solar system." He said again.  
  
"Get it? Got it? Good. What else did you find?"  
  
"We found along side with your so called 'simbiote' several small objects but there is no way of describing them. They are amazing. And we also found of what appears to be several weapons."  
  
"Ah well the sooner we get there the sooner we can check things out."  
  
  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
  
  
As they are lowered into Area 51, Doctor Kelso is preparing for pretty much a tour of the stuff they found. The elevator opens and Kelso starts blabbing.  
  
"Here we are, level 36. This is what we call the *Roswell* level. We keep all information, reasearch, and most of the objects that were found on the ship here.''  
  
"Blah, Blah Blah" the Colonel murmmered.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh nothing, talkin to myself."  
  
'' Well lets go see the things you want to see, shall we?"  
  
As they were walking through the halls, they saw saw many of the objects under high security. At first they saw nothing out of the ordnairy. The hand device. The healing device. Some zats. A couple of staff weapons. Then they came accross a heavely secured room. Inside they saw the simbiotes. The scientests apparently preserved the other simbiote so they would have no risk of attacking. But in the orginal tank with the preserved simbiote they saw several small looking objects, but it was to far away to tell what they were.  
  
"Um, Carter can you tell what those things are in there?"  
  
"No sir, I need to get closer to tell what they are."  
  
"Ok, hey Kelso, can we go inside?"  
  
"Well sure, just be careful."  
  
He opened the door and SG-1 walked up to the tank.  
  
"Well Carter you don't need to tell me what these are now. I can tell what they are just fine."  
  
''Yea lets hope you can."  
  
"Uh, are those what I think they are?" Jonas asked.  
  
"Indeed" said Teal'c.  
  
Kelso then started talking. "Well these objects are made of the same material as the ship itself."  
  
"Ya know, we knew that."Jack said.  
  
"Really? how?"  
  
"Oh we have our ways."  
  
Just then Kelso walked up to the tank without the "objects" in it. He tripped, again, knocking over the tank. Then it came crashing down to the ground. It broke.  
  
"Alright nobody move." The Colonel scremed in horror. Everyone stood there terrified. Then Doctor Kelso stood up. His eyes flashed.  
  
"Where's your stargate?" he asked.  
  
"Oh crap," exclaimed Jack.'' You know they always say that when there here on earth. By the way, which goa'uld are you?"  
  
"I am Thoth, now take me to your stargate."  
  
He gave Teal'c a sign to go get the zats without saying anything. He ran off without saying a word.  
  
"Where is my queen?" He asked.  
  
"Excuse me? Who?" Jack chuckled.  
  
"My queen, Ma'at. I need to get her and leave now!"  
  
Just then Sam burst into the room and without thinking shot Thoth down. She figured they can talk to him later.  
  
"Sir may I suggest that we take him back to the SGC now?"  
  
"Yea Carter, lets go."  
  
T~B~C~  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
R&R PLZ!!! 


	6. Debrifing, again, then a fight

Roswell- Ch6  
  
Spoilers- Enemies, Last Stand  
  
-Sorry it so long for me to update, I started school (yes school started for me VERY early.) and I have been busy with all the school stuff. So here, enjoy! ;P  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
"Replacators?!" Hammond asked impatiently.  
  
"Yes sir, we found several block inside the tank." Sam said.  
  
"Where threre any evidence that they were on the ship?"  
  
"None." said Teal'c  
  
" I didnt see any" Jonas added.  
  
"Its a big ship sir, we didn't see the whole thing. There could be holes in the wall somewhere..." exclaimed Jack. The General siged.  
  
"Well did this goa'uld say anything important?"  
  
"No he just said that he was Thoth and wanted to know where his queen and the staragte was." Jack answered.  
  
"His queen?"  
  
"Yea, we think she is in the other tank with the replacator blocks."Sam said.  
  
"Sir, I think we should let the Asgard know about this." Jonas said kind of impatiently.  
  
"I agree, now lets see," he looked at his schedule, "You depart at 1600. Dismis..."  
  
"Sir," Jack inturrupted, "can we go try and talk with this Thoth guy?"  
  
"Alright, Colonel why dont you and Teal'c go and try talking to him. Dismis..."  
  
"Sir," now Sam interrupted, "is ther anything Jonas and I can do to help?"  
  
"Not that I can think of. Why don't you spend these few hours to yourself. You have been doing too much work lately. And Jonas, uh... Just stay out of trouble, okay? Dis, dare I say it?..... Dismissed." The General sighed in releif and left the room.  
  
  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
  
  
"Listen, you are not leaving till we get what we want to know!" Jack yelled at the unwilling goa'uld.  
  
"I will not tell you anything!"  
  
"Of coure you wont your a goa'uld!" Jack yelled back.  
  
"You tell us what we want to know or I will kill you" Teal'c said as he pulled out a zat.  
  
"Whoa, easy there fella" Jack looked somewhat shocked even though he'd seen this happen before.  
  
"You will not kill me, Jaffa (*said as sho-fa*), If you were to kill me you would take me to your god first."  
  
"The god I once served was the FALSE god Apophis, who happens to be dead. "Teal'c was getting angry.  
  
"Oh good, the strongest goa'uld ever is dead. Now I can become the strongest!"  
  
"Only if you can over throw Anubis." Jack mumbled.  
  
"What, you lie, Anubis has been dead for over a thousand years!"  
  
"Well aparently not, don't worry, we hadn't heard of him until a couple of months ago."  
  
"I have had enough of this!"  
  
"Okay just tell us why you stold an asgard mothership?"  
  
Thoth didn't answer Jack. At this point they were all getting annoyied with each other. And Teal'c was on the meer edge of shooting Thoth.  
  
"Now I will enjoy watching you die as I have wathced many other system lords die." Teal'c pointed the zat at Thoth.  
  
"Wait," Teal'c lowered the zat as Thoth pleaded for his life "I will make a deal with you. I will tell you what you want to know if you bring me my queen Ma'at and let us leave through the stargate."  
  
"Never!" Said Teal'c.  
  
"Uh, Teal'c, can I see you outside for a minute?"  
  
"Of course Colonel O'Niell." The two walked outside the room.  
  
"Okay Teal'c, I know how much you like killing the system lords, but I think we should give this guy what he wants."  
  
"But where would we find his queen?"  
  
"Ah, its probably that snake in the tank."  
  
"So are you going to do it?"  
  
"If the general lets us."  
  
"But do you realize he could become a powerful system lord?"  
  
"Oh we'll just tell the asgard to go kill him. They probably want to kill him after they realize what he has done.And if that does not happen, Anubis will kill him." Teal'c nodded his head and they walked back into the room.  
  
"Okay, we have decided to give you what you want, but we don't know where your queen is."  
  
"She is in the tank."  
  
"Good we thought so. So I'll go ask my, uh, leader, if we can let you do this. I guess we will bring the tank after you tell us..."  
  
"I will tell you after you bring me my queen."  
  
"Uh, I guess so, I mean shes in a tank, whats she gonna do?"  
  
"I dont want my queen in a tank, I want her in a host."  
  
"Thats going to be a problem, you see we don't have a host for her."  
  
"Major Carter would make an excellent host."  
  
  
  
X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X  
  
Post-mission briefing. 1510.  
  
  
  
"Did he say anything else?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Oh yea, he wanted Carter to be the host." Jack said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Sam screamed.  
  
"Yea, you. He said you would make a good host."  
  
"I cant believe this!"  
  
"Sir, permissin to bring the tank to the SGC?" Jack asked.  
  
"Your not going to put that goa'uld in me!!"  
  
"No Carter, we just want it here. Maybe he'll just take the tank and leave."  
  
"Alright Colonel, If your sure he wont do anything that will endanger Major Carters life."  
  
"Nothing will happen sir"  
  
"Permission granted then. Well you depart to the Asgard home world in little less than an hour. Dismissed."  
  
  
  
TBC..........  
  
  
  
. 


	7. Off to see the little naked aliens!

Roswell- ch 7  
  
A/N: So sorry this took forever! But dont worry I'll have chapter 8 up within a week ( I hope) and I am planned on getting a beta for this!!!  
  
"Chevron one engaged" The technician guy shouted  
  
"Wwwwooowww" Sam said sickly as she trotted into the gate room.  
  
"Hey Carter, you okay?" Jack questioned with concern.  
  
"Chevron two engaged"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm fine."  
  
"Ya sure? You look a little pale."  
  
"Chevron three engaged"  
  
"Yea fine, just a little bug, it should pass in a few."  
  
"Okay, whatever. Hey where's Jonas? He takes forever getting ready to go off world!"  
  
"Chevron four engaged"  
  
"I have not seen him O'Neill." Teal'c said in the back.  
  
"Ah I don't wanna go looking for him, again!"  
  
"Chevron five engaged"  
  
So they stood there hoping Jonas would pop out of no where and he literally did.  
  
"Hey guys sorry I am late, I got a little weird feeling in my stomach but I am fine and I am ready to leave." Said Jonas in his happy, perky voice.  
  
"Chevron six engaged"  
  
"Oh your stomach hurts too?" Mine does too. Maybe it's that food in the comissionary, god I hate it!" Sam explained  
  
"Chevron seven engaged."  
  
"Yea yea, whatever guys. But if you gotta puke, don't do it on me." Said Jack.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam and Jonas both answered.  
  
"Chevron seven locked."  
  
"Okay kiddies lets go see our little naked friends!"  
  
Suddenly a flashing pool of light came splashing their way as they were standing there. The pool settled down and they began walking toward it. They stopped in front of it realizing whats on the other side, a planet billions of mile away that only took all but a few seconds to get to.  
  
Walking out of the gate, they began walking on a familiar planet. Cimmeria. Then they were off to a place to contact Thor. They had begun walking the paths of the very green forest when a beam of light fell from the sky and zapped them on to a ship.  
  
"Hey Thor buddy, we've been looking for you" exclaimed Jack.  
  
"O'Neill, is there a problem which requires the assistance of the Asgard?"  
  
"Um yea. Carter why don't you take it away."  
  
"Sure. Well we found one of your motherships on earth and we were wondering if you guys knew about it."  
  
"It would not surprise me if you have found one. We study your species closely for thousands of years."  
  
"But Thor," Teal'c came in "We found the goa'uld Thoth, and another one which we think is his queen, and also several replicator blocks."  
  
"Oh I see. Well I have never heard of such of an event. How long ago do you think this ship may have crashed?"  
  
"Well I heard that it crashed in 1947, so that would be 55 years ago, earth years." Jonas said.  
  
"We have been fighting the replicators of only fifteen of your earth years."  
  
"Well yea"  
  
"So the replicators have been around for longer than we predicted."  
  
"Hello, what about this Thoth guy?!?!?" Jack demanded.  
  
"That is unknown. He must have stolen a ship that was off on a mission and got control. Then he may have driven it somewhere where the Replicators may have been ruling. And as for the Replicators, they are probably not as advanced, that's why they didn't live very long on the ship."  
  
"Oh" Jack replied. "Well I guess were not gonna get much help here folks."  
  
"Sir." Sam whimpered  
  
"Carter, you okay?he said.  
  
Just then she passed out on to the floor and didn't wake up.  
  
TBC.  
  
(((AN- No I will not kill Sam for all you people who hate it when writers kill main characters :P )))  
  
. 


	8. Back at the SGC

ROSWELL CHAPTER 8  
  
  
  
"Thor, get us outta here now!"  
  
Thor beamed them right to the gate without even saying goodbye.  
  
"Jonas dial us out of here!" Jack scram with Sam in his arms.  
  
Jonas ran right through with Sam and Jack right behind him. Teal'c was right behind them making sure there was no trouble by them, then popped through the gate.  
  
"We need a medical team down here now!" Jack screamed.  
  
Just then good ol' Doctor Fraiser ran in.  
  
"Colonel, what happened!?!"  
  
"I don't know, we were talking to Thor and all of a sudden she fainted!" Jack was really worried.  
  
"Okay calm down, lets get her to the infirmary immediately!"  
  
Jack lay her down on the bed and watched as several nurses pushed her away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, are you okay?" Teal'c asked while walking into Sam's lab where Jack was sitting down thinking.  
  
"Does it look like it Teal'c?"  
  
Teal'c just rose his eyebrow.  
  
"Ah sorry Teal'c, I'm just worried about Carter."  
  
"Do you not believe Major Carter will make it through this?"  
  
"No its not that, its." He let out a sigh.  
  
"What is it Colonel O'Neill?"  
  
"Well I just cant stand to see her like this."  
  
"Neither can I friend, why were you so ashamed of telling me that?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Do you not consider Major Carter your friend?"  
  
"No were great friends actually."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You know what I am gonna go see how she's doing, okay?"  
  
Teal'c lets nods his head and Jack lets out a sigh.  
  
"Do you want ot come with me?"  
  
"I suppose"  
  
"I still don't get it, does that mean yes?"  
  
He nodded his head again. So the two left and ran into Jonas in the hallway.  
  
"Oh Colonel, I was just looking for you."  
  
"Well that's nice Jonas but."  
  
"I did some background information on Thoth, and this is what I found."  
  
"Jonas."  
  
"He had some weird powers that."  
  
"Jonas."  
  
".allowed him to seek revenge on those who did not do as he said or displeased him in any way, then he would give them a slow and painful death."  
  
"JONAS! Stop it, my head!!!"  
  
"Oh sorry sir, but I thought you would have liked to know since that is what is happening to Sam."  
  
"But what did she do to Thoth?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"She refused to take the simbiote"  
  
"How does he know, he wasn't even there!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should find out"  
  
"Okay after I check up on Carter I gonna go see what this guys deal is."  
  
"I think I'm going to go with you"  
  
"As am I"  
  
The three of them walked off to the infirmary. As they all walked in they saw Sam, just lying there.  
  
"Hey Doc, is she okay?"  
  
"Sorry to tell you Colonel, but she is getting worse by the second. I don't know what to tell you."  
  
"Do you know what the problem is?"  
  
"Not really but I do know her heart rate is VERY SLOWLY slowing down, and there is nothing I can do."  
  
"What about the paddle things?"  
  
"They wont work, or if they do her heart rate will go up so high she'll die of a heart attack."  
  
"Poor girl."  
  
"Yea, If it continues at the rate it is, she's only got a few days, 5 at max.''  
  
"Well I am going to see Thoth and see what's going on."  
  
"Okay, bye then Colonel."  
  
"Bye, take care"  
  
"You too."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"For the love of god! Will you just tell us!?" Jack yelled.  
  
"I do not have to tell you."  
  
"Yea and I don't have to let you live."  
  
"Can you just tell us what you did to her?" Jonas asked.  
  
"I don't have to tell you either."  
  
"If you don't I will kill you with my bare hands," Teal'c was on the verge of being extremely angry "I have seen many false gods die and it had brought endless pleasure to my face. One more will give me even more"  
  
"Okay Teal'c, if we execute him you'll be the first to know, alright?" Jack joked a bit.  
  
"No matter what, I will not tell you."  
  
"Well we have our ways" Jonas said. Teal'c was just staring at this guy evilly.  
  
"Why don't you just kill me? After all, I am a goa'uld."  
  
"Were not going to kill you if you're our only hope to save our friend."  
  
"What makes you think I care about the Tauri? Let alone one that wants me dead."  
  
"So just tell us and we MAY let you go."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"Guys, I have an idea, I'll be back in a sec." Just then Jonas got up in a hurry and left the room.  
  
"I wonder where he asked." Jack wondered.  
  
"Hopefully too get a zat'nec'a'tel."  
  
"Okay, Teal'c, your really mad aren't you?"  
  
"Extremely."  
  
"You fools it would be pointless to kill me."  
  
"Oh we'll see about that."  
  
Just then Jonas came in with a zat in his right hand and pulling Thoths queen in the tank with his left hand.  
  
"What are you going to do to her?"  
  
"Well if you don't tell, us she dies"  
  
"Ma'at will live on!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Jonas said.  
  
Thoth got extremely mad and closed his eyes. He looked like his was doing some serious thinking. All of a sudden Jonas passed out on to the floor.  
  
TBC.  
  
A/N: Just wondering.. Does anyone want to beta this? It may be nice. 


End file.
